The Romance Of Joy and Sorrow
by Senshi of Darkness
Summary: this is a fanfic of Gohan and Serena! its muh first romance fanfic. i tryed muh best to make it arigional. plz rewiew and tell me if you like it!
1. The Meeting of Two Soules

****

The Romance of Joy and Sorrow. 

(Author's notes: Hi everyone. I'll be quick so as not to bore you before you ACTUALLY start the story *cheers come from no where*. Well this is my first romance story, so go easy and PLEASE R/R so I know that someone is actually liking this. I started this very late when I woke up from a dream at about 2:00 in the morning, weird huh?! Well just enjoy the story and tell me what you think.)

Declaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, unfortunately. They belong to whoever… So don't sue me for I'm only 13 and have no money of my own. J 

Chapter 1: The meeting of two soles.

__

Yet another boring day. Thought Serena as she was brushing her hair. She was 15 now. Living on earth, just because she couldn't stand that her sister, Selene had got the throne, Darien everything except maybe her friends and her title as SailorMoon. _Yes I've done my work and finally its Friday, no more school for two days, joy. Maybe if I have time I'll visit Nem. Yes she'll cheer me up. _With that thought she went to bed satisfied with her normal day_._

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Serena got up at 11:00 and decided that she would go to the bookstore to get another book. She found a book called "the endless war of mind", a romance-tragedy-type book (her favorite type) and was walking to the counter reading the start of the book, not looking where she was going. 

"OUCH! Watch where your going!" she heard a voice as she walked into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry sir! A didn't mean to! I should be more careful next time! I'm really sorry" she managed to say, not looking up, very embarrassed.

__

Serena! You are such a full! You should watch where you're going! She thought to herself desperately. 

"Yes I'm sure you didn't mean it. I sometimes get into a book to and do the same." He replied a bit amused at Serena.

As Serena looks up she sees a hansom young man about 17. With jet-black hair and black eyes, with a tall, muscular build body.

"Thank you sir. My name is Serena, it's nice to meet you." She said extending a hand, she was always very friendly.

_What an amusing girl I've met. But look at that sparkle in her eyes, and that golden hair, I guess it won't hurt to tell her my name. Maybe well became friends, besides I'm new to this dimension maybe she'll help me figure out why my dad sent me here! _. Thought the man to himself.

"My name is Gohan. Its nice to meet you." Said the man and shook her hand, feeling the warmth of her smooth, creamy-white skin.__

"Well I better go now." Said Serena taking away her hand and picking up her book from the floor, then smiling she added, "It was nice to meet you."

"I hope we meet again!" Gohan yelled after the blond, then thinking added, "Bye!"

****

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

(authors notes: so how'd like it so far? Please R/R so I know. Thank you. Just R/R, whatever comes to your mind, flames, suggestions, maybe even happy thoughts. Well that's it. You can go on to the next chapter if your interested *waives them of and goes back to being glued to the computer thinking furiously what to write next.)


	2. We Meet Again

****

The Romance Of Joy and Sorrow.

****

Authors notes: hey everyone its me again! Well here's the second chapter, hope you all like it. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed the story already (bookworm and Anime Princess) thanx guys!

Declaimer: I don't own anything here that looks like it belongs to a show/movie/book whatever, so don't sue me 'cause I don't money so you won't get anything anyways!

Chapter 2: We meet again!

It was Monday now and the sun was shining bright. It was Gohan's first day at Shabon High School (the same school Serena attended). Gohan was at the principle's office and the principle was looking over his "transfer forms", while Gohan bored with yet another "transfer" for he has done this many times before was far of in his thoughts.

"So Gohan is it? Do you know anyone here yet? Someone you might prefer to take you on a tour and help you through the day?" asked the principle disturbing Gohan's thoughts.

"Oh yes, maybe. Does a girl named Serena attend this school? I don't know her last name, sorry. She has golden hair and……………" Said Gohan and trailed off sensing that the principle known who he was talking about.

"Oh! You mean Serena Tsuki I'm sure. She's one of our top students and is in fact very friendly. Let me see if she won't mind helping you out." Replied the principle happily and called for Serena on the intercom asking her to come to his office.

Five minutes later Serena came happily skipping into the office. 

"How may I help you Mr.Prick?" she said in a voice so sweet like a song of a golden bird. Then she saw Gohan. "Oh Hi Gohan! So you're going to be attending this school?" 

But before Gohan could say anything the principle said:

"I see you know him Serena. Would you be so kind as to help him around? I'll see to it that you're schedules match as much as possible. Off course only if it's ok with you."

"Yes it will be fine with me." Answered Serena in a delighted tone.

"That would be great." Declared Gohan.

They spend the whole day together because their schedules matched perfectly thanx to Mr.Prick. And after school Serena invited Gohan over at about 7:00 p.m., so she could help him with the tons of work that Gohan got. He accepted gratefully. So she gave him the address, they exchanged good byes and went their separate ways.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

As I said in the last chapter thanx a bunch for reading muh story, please R/R and tell me what you think of it. Anything is welcome; flames, suggestions, good things and whateva else you can come up with. Well g2g feed muh cat and continue on muh story! Ja Ne ppls! 


	3. The Dream

****

Chapter 3: The Dream.

(a/n. hey! Its me! Sorry it took so long to upload this! Well I'm sorry that the previous chapters were too short for some ppl! So since I so LOVE for muh readers to be happy wid the story I decided to try and make the chapters longer! Hope you like this. Next chapter coming sometime this week! Ja Ne for now readers!)

Declamer: blablabla I don't own anything in this story that you might have seen in the folowing shows: DBZ, SailorMoon and anything else.

Gohan was sitting at the computer in his apartment, typing furiously trying to find out everything about the world he ended up in. While at her house Serena, now all cleaned up and prepared was talking to Nemesis (her best friend) on the phone. It was 6:30.

Here's the short conversation they had:

"Hey Nem, do you have time to talk?" Serena said into the phone.

"For you Bunny I always have time!" said a sweet voice on the other side.

"Great!" said Serena smiling to herself. "Well you know I bumped into this guy, Gohan, on Saturday and now he's like attending my school and all. He's very sweet and all. I invited him over, because all the teachers gave him so much work (at that Serena frowned) and he'll be over at 7:00. What do you think?"

"Well I would say that you've got a crush on him!" answered Nemesis in a calm voice.

"I don't know. I mean can you blame me? He's cute and sweet and you know I'm totally… I don't know in love I think. But I don't know how, I mean I'm still not all the way over Darien, but it just feels right to be with him somehow!" came Serena's sad yet happy voice.

"Well I say follow your heart. The road will lead you to good or bad, but with your heart on the edge you have no choice but follow!" responded Nemesis seeming to smile on the other side of the phone.

"Thanks a lot Nem I feel better somehow talking to you."

"No problem Bunny! I'm always happy to help you. Good night."

"Ja Ne Nem."

Then Serena put down the phone, sighing. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Before the meeting with Serena and after all that typing Gohan decided to take a quick nap. It was now 6:30 so he set his alarm to wake him in 25 minutes, he knew it would take him at the most 5 minutes to get to Serena's house.

__

It was all quiet and dark. Gohan was standing alone in the dark. Then he heard a faint voice. "Prince…Prince…you must find her, find her, your princess. You are destined to be with her. Find her…find her. You must prince." "But how do I know who she is?" Gohan called into the darkness desperately. "She is the one named Sailor Moon, a princess, a moon princess, your princess, the princess of the Sayians. You must help her, she needs you and you need her!" came the voice. Then before Gohan's eyes images of Serena's disturbing past, and images of Gohan's parents and friends dying flashed before him, around him while a voice in his head screamed "HELP HER! SHE NEEDS YOU! YOU NEED HER TO SAVE YOUR WORLD! YOU ARE DESTINED TO BE! FIND HER! PRINCE, YOU MUST!"

Gohan woke up with a start, sweating. He looked at the clock; it was 6:54. "I guess its close enough", mumbled Gohan to himself and turning off the alarm. He set out through the window into the cold air of the evening, flying toward Serena's house at a slow speed, for him, while so fast that a human eye couldn't catch his movements.

It was 7:00 as Gohan rang the doorbell of Serena's apartment. The door opened revealing Serena in a short (but not too short) pink dress, her hair as always in two odangos. 

"Hi Gohan! Come in! I'm glad you came!" said Serena smiling.

"Thank you! By the way, you look great!" answered Gohan stepping through the door and into the small, yet cozy apartment.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

They studied for three hours now, and they seceded in finishing all their homework. It was roughly 10:00 now. And they were just talking about themselves yet not telling the other their secrets. And then as the conversation continued Gohan asked casually:

"You know Serena when I moved here I heard about this teenager SailorMoon, and how she with other "scouts" or "senshi" fought evil, and I was wondering, since you've lived here longer than me, does she really exist?"

Serena was a bit startled by the sudden question but quickly took control of herself hoping that Gohan didn't see her expression.

"Well I don't know if she's real. I wish she was though. Yes she and her "senshi" were seen by some and there were even some shots of them in the newspaper, but for all we know it could be a publicity stunt." she slowly said looking as if she were thinking before saying it and not just reciting it for what might be the millionth time. Then not thinking, she added, "I heard their group had two cats, a white and a black, with moon-shaped "symbols" on their foreheads."

"Oh! Is that what you think! All right! Well I think I'll go for today! Maybe I can come over tomorrow?" said Gohan turning what she had said over and over in his head, making sure he remembered it all.

"Yeah! That would be all right with me. See you tomorrow at school Gohan!" said Serena as they walked to the door.

"See you Serena!" said Gohan exiting the apartment.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*


End file.
